


king of his heart

by queerstyles



Series: poems [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery, Cotton Candy Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Prose Poem, RLY FLUFFY OK, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, fluffy fluffy fluff, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerstyles/pseuds/queerstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au. louis meets a boy in a bakery.</p><p>smitten!louis and angelic!harry :-)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	king of his heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is a long narrative poem i've been writing lately and i'm inspired by the very talented inmyrosegarden.
> 
> the title is from jake bass' tattoo "KING OF HEARTS" :-) i love him so much sigh
> 
> ((no beta so i'm terribly sorry for any mistakes))

once upon a time,  
louis meets a boy  
with gangly limbs  
and a torso that goes on  
forever.  
the boy has a headful of curls  
that look like chocolate wafer rolls,  
and eyes which light up when he smiles.  
louis sees  
 _Curly_ ,  
and his mouth nearly falls open like a frog,  
looking stupid because he is taken aback by how  
beautiful  
Curly is.  
he kind of wants to sigh,  
like a thirteen year old girl who sees  
the boy she fancies.  
louis thinks Curly is beautiful.

they meet in a bakery.  
there is a boy behind the counter,  
eyes glued on  
a yellowed page of a thick book.  
when he looks up from it,  
and flashes louis a quick smile,  
louis cannot resist the  
intense  
contraction in his stomach.  
he mutters his order,  
whilst he takes in Curly's nearly  
cherubic face. eyes  
warm  
and green.  
louis feels his cheeks burn.

louis goes home with a  
pounding heart  
and a boy on his  
mind.

that night, he doesn't write a word for his essay.  
all he can think of, is the  
smile  
on Curly's face  
when he put down a steaming cup  
in front of louis.

louis needs to go back.

soon, louis finds himself  
at the doorstep  
of the bakery.  
it's been three intolerable days,  
because Curly is everywhere,  
in his  
heart,  
on his  
mind,  
even when he closes his eyes.  
Curly is everywhere,  
everywhere  
but in front of him.

louis walks in,  
orders the same kind of coffee,  
and sits by the window.  
his heart is in his throat,  
thumping,  
and anxiously waiting  
for a soft "irish coffee" from Curly.

that doesn't come, though.  
a " 'm Harry" comes instead,  
his voice smooth like honey.  
louis wants to know do Curly's lips  
feel as smooth as his voice.  
his head snaps up,  
the pitch black voids in his eyes are  
wide, "huh?"  
Curly chuckles, "my name is Harry."

_oh. Harry._

then they talk. for hours,  
about music, books, family, friends,  
about everything,  
until it's time for Harry to close the bakery.  
"come back again," Harry says as he  
locks up.  
louis wants to say no, because Harry is so  
lovely, he feels his chest rising  
and falling  
a bit too rapidly.  
he says okay anyway.

that night, he wishes he can  
add Harry's name onto  
his list of friends.

months pass and louis knows Harry is  
the King of his heart.  
sometimes he begs Harry to stop being so lovely,  
because when Harry smiles,  
his eyes light up,  
cheeks tinge pink,  
and louis feels his insides turn into  
melty ice cream,  
a ball of warmth  
blossoms in his stomach,  
like the blush on Harry's cheeks,  
into a flower.  
it feels fuzzy,  
makes louis' legs weak and all.  
louis grins, then, and thinks,  
 _yeah, this feels like falling in love._

he should be afraid of falling  
so fast,  
but he isn't,  
because he knows Harry  
will always smile at him,  
making him feel fuzzy and warm all over and happy.  
he knows Harry would soothe him,  
with elephantine, soft hands,  
wrapping around his tiny, clammy ones.  
louis wonders could he hold Harry's hands  
if he asks him.

falling for Harry is easy.  
so easy, that he is in the  
middle before he knows that  
he has  
begun.  
at nights, when he is  
dwelling in the space  
that stretches between  
awake and asleep,  
he tries to fix on  
the hour, or  
the spot, or  
the look or  
the words,  
yet the foundation was laid too long ago.  
the thing is,  
Harry has always been so  
lovely, the way he talks  
makes louis' heart grow fond,  
it's terribly slow, yet absolutely endearing.  
he is so enthusiastic about everything,  
even when life's dreadful, his eyes are  
bright,  
gleaming with fascination.  
he makes louis think life is exciting,  
which is something louis hasn't felt in a long, long time.

louis loves Harry.  
he hopes Harry loves him back.

they have developed a routine,  
louis would go to the bakery after school,  
and Harry would be waiting  
behind the counter,  
with a dumb goofy smile on his face  
which makes louis' heart swell  
so big that he feels the  
desperate need to keep Harry around.  
louis spends hours and hours with  
Harry, just to know a little more about  
the cherubic boy,  
and go a little deeper into Harry's heart.

louis wants to get lost in Harry's eyes,  
so wide and green and genuine that  
it makes louis' heart ache.  
he wants to spend hours, just to  
look at Harry, look at Harry's  
absurdly kissable, plush, plient lips,  
the way his cheeks dent inward  
when he smiles shyly,  
and how the thick fringe of eyelashes  
fan across his cheeks,  
paint the thinnest lines  
on his pale skin,  
casting faint shadows gently.  
louis wonders does Harry knows  
that he loves Harry,  
so much,  
that he can die for Harry.

louis reckons Harry doesn't know,  
but that's okay.

louis doesn't know what is love,  
nor how to love.  
he knows he loves Harry though,  
and this is enough.

and days later the day they met,  
months after louis realises he only wants  
Harry,  
louis seems to figure out what it is.  
love, that is.  
when Harry hands him  
a fairy cake - with buttercream on top, his favourite -  
one afternoon, and looks at him  
with a little smug smile,  
louis feels the ball of warmth  
blossoming in his stomach again.  
he smiles and takes the fairy cake,  
understanding everything all of a sudden.

he has always thought that love is like  
fireworks, burning brightly in the sky,  
with flying sparks and everything.  
yet he realises he was wrong,  
love isn't something far and unreachable,  
it's a fairy cake, a glass of water,  
an umbrella or a comforter,  
et cetera, et cetera.  
just something simple.  
and as time goes by,  
they become infinite.

especially when that fairy cake, that glass of water,  
that umbrella or that comforter,  
are shared with the same person.

their fingertips touch, and Harry blushes,  
his cheeks rosy and blooming like a flower.  
he then hurries into the kitchen,  
saying he has to get a spoon or something.  
louis finds himself grinning wider because,  
what does he eat doesn't matter,  
most importantly,  
is the person he is eating with,  
and the person he is eating for.

and Harry is that person.

louis feels himself walking into the kitchen,  
with crinkles around his eyes  
and a wide, wide smile.

"Let's get it together."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave me a kudos if you like it :-)
> 
> instagram // littlelionlou or iceloullies  
> thank you again x


End file.
